Worth A Shot
by SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Rumple/Weaver and Regina/Roni force Rogers to remember who he really is. - Written for Day 1 of Wish Hook Week on Tumblr.


Rogers parked up his car on the sidewalk and checked there was nothing valuable on display before he climbed out of the car. He locked it and pocketed the keys, walking back up the road to his apartment building with his eyes focused on the pavement. He noticed the black van in his peripheral vision but thought nothing of it as he walked back up the dark street towards his flat. He'd just passed through an area of the street with more trees and hedges when he was grabbed from behind.

A cloth bag was placed over his head and he was manhandled into the road and into the back of the van. When the van door slammed shut, Rogers tried to lash out at his captors and to get to his weapon, but he was firmly held still as the van flew through the city streets.

"Get the hell off me! I'm a police officer!" he hissed, but there was no response from the men that held him down.

The cloth bag was shoved up and Rogers hoped to get a look at his captors, but a handkerchief was suddenly pressed over his nose and mouth. He began to buck and fight again, trying to get free of the handkerchief without breathing in. His lungs burned and his eyes watered, his fight coming to an end as he had no option but to inhale the chloroform on the handkerchief. Within seconds, his eyes shut and his body relaxed as he was dragged down into darkness.

* * *

"Rogers!" a voice hissed and the cloth bag was roughly pulled off his head.

Rogers slowly blinked awake, struggling to make his eyes focus in the harsh light. He was tied to a chair with tight ropes and he could make out just one person in the room with him.

"Weaver?" he said in confusion.

"I'm glad you decided to wake up." Weaver replied with a smirk.

"Wait, did you kidnap me? Are you in on this?" Rogers hissed, beginning to pull against his restraints, "How dare you! Let me go!"

Weaver rolled his eyes, "I've brought you here for your own protection." he said, "You keep stepping in and ruining my plans. You have no idea what's really going on here and if you did then you'd be trying to help me."

"Then why can't you tell me what's going on?" Rogers asked, "Why must it be a big secret?"

"I can't tell you. You won't believe me or understand a word I'm saying, because of the curse." Weaver replied.

"The curse?" Rogers chuckled, "The curse that Lucy believes in? Is this all a bloody joke?"

"See? You don't believe." Weaver responded simply, "I need the pirate back, Detective."

"The pirate?" Rogers repeated, "What pirate?"

"I need Hook, as much as it pains me to admit it." Weaver replied with a sigh, "Can't you hear him whispering in your mind? Don't you see him in your dreams?"

"My dreams are none of your business." Rogers hissed, pulling again at the ropes, "Let me out of here, Weaver."

"You're not going anywhere until you remember, even if that takes months." Weaver replied with a sigh, stepping forward and tying a gag around his partner's mouth, "I'm sorry to do this to you, Detective. You're a good man, but like I said, I need the pirate."

* * *

"He needs to remember who he is. He's just getting in the way and ruining our plans at the moment." Rumple explained to Regina as they stood on the other side of mirrored glass.

"So you decided that the best way to make him remember was to keep him locked up in an abandoned building and to terrify him?" Regina replied with a raised eyebrow, "Rogers is not Hook, Rumple."

"You think that I don't know that?" Rumple snapped in frustration, "Although, Rogers has been getting more and more like Hook as the curse has weakened."

"So what are you going to do with him?" Regina asked, "You can't let him go. He'd have you arrested."

"I remembered who I was after I'd been shot. Perhaps something equally as traumatic will jolt his memories?" Rumple suggested.

"I'm not letting you shoot him!" Regina exclaimed, "We need to be certain that it will work before we do anything to him."

"I've tried jolting his memory by quoting things from our shared past, I've tried to frighten him and threaten him but nothing is working. Hook is hidden away in there too deep." Rumple explained.

"Not that deep." Regina chuckled, her attention turning to Rogers again. Somehow, he'd managed to free himself from the chair and ropes and was attempting to pick the lock on the door.

"Interesting." Rumple chuckled as he watched.

"Perhaps give him his hook? Have you tried that?" Regina asked, glancing at him with a frown, "You've had him here for days and you've not tried that? Really?"

"I was hardly going to give him a weapon to use against me." Rumple sighed, "He thinks I'm a corrupt cop and in his confused cursed mind, that means that he needs to go after me. I've tried to tell him that I'm trying to help him."

"Perhaps tying him to a chair wasn't the best way to show that you mean well." Regina chuckled, "You get the hook, I'll contain Rogers."

* * *

"Roni, what are you doing here?" Rogers asked in surprise as she entered the room, "Has Weaver kidnapped you too?"

"No, he hasn't kidnapped me." Roni assured, "Will you sit down again for a bit? There's something I need to tell you and it's going to sound insane."

"Please tell me that you don't believe in this curse nonsense too?" Rogers sighed, turning away from her.

"Will you just hear me out?" Roni asked, "It's going to sound crazy, but when you actually think about it, it does make sense."

"How can a magical curse possibly make any sense?" Rogers argued in frustration, "I'm just trying to live my life and do my job, yet you and Weaver and even Lucy are all just trying to pull me down into your madness."

"I know. I'm sorry." Roni sighed, "It is crazy, but when you remember then you'll understand. Please just hear me out?"

"I'm not sitting down again, I'm sick of sitting in that bloody chair." Rogers muttered, "Fine. Talk."

"In our world, the real world, you're Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook." Roni started.

Rogers laughed, "I'm Captain Hook?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow, "Is that the best you could come up with? The only Disney character that's missing a hand?"

"It's not a Disney story, it's your real life." Roni replied, "You lost your brother Liam and became a pirate, then you lost Milah and lost your hand too. You're centuries old because you went to Neverland to outlive the Dark One."

"Do you know how utterly insane you sound? I should have you committed." Rogers said, "Why am I even listening to you? Or talking to you? You're clearly as bats as Weaver!"

"Tell me about your life then. Give me details about your past. Go on." Roni prompted, "Tell me your name, where you grew up, what your first pet was called."

"What does it matter?" Rogers replied.

"It matters because you don't remember any details. Think about it. What street did you live on? What colour was your first car?" Roni continued, "You have curse memories. They cause the past to be hazy because none of the memories are real."

Rogers continued to try and think, to try to force his mind to remember, "This is impossible, but you're right… I don't remember." he admitted quietly, "If what you say is true, then I'm a villain in this real world? Captain Hook is the villain in Peter Pan, after all."

"Whoa, easy there. It's not that black and white." Roni assured, "Once you remember, everything will fine. Normal you will live side-by-side in your head with cursed you. They're the same, but different."

* * *

"Given the look on his face, I'd say that you've told him the truth." Rumple said as he returned to the building, the hook in an evidence bag.

"I don't think he truly believes it, but he's admitted that he can't remember any details of his past." Regina explained, "He's having some difficulty with the fact that Captain Hook is a villain in the Disney movie."

Rumple smirked and shook his head a little, "He will have a surprise when centuries of memories hit him, won't he?"

"I know you two are arch enemies, but can you try to be a little more gentle towards him?" Regina asked, "Rogers isn't resilient like Hook and we don't want Hook to wake up and already be annoyed at us. We need him on our side."

"I'll let you do the honours then." Rumple sighed, handing her the hook, "Gentle isn't one of my specialties."

Regina sighed and accepted the evidence bag, pulling it open and taking the hook out carefully. It wasn't overly heavy, but it was a solid piece of metal that had clearly been sharpened and polished for centuries. She made her way into the room where Rogers paced, watching him for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Is that it?" Rogers asked, pausing his pacing as he took in the sight of the shining silver hook, "I've seen that in the evidence room."

"Did you touch it?" Regina asked, slowly moving towards him.

"No." Rogers replied, his eyes fixed on the metal, "So you think that if I touch that then I'll remember this other life? That I'll be Captain Hook again?"

"It's worth a shot." Regina admitted with a sigh, "I'm sorry to put you through this, but we really do need our friend back."

"Am I not your friend?" Rogers asked quietly.

Regina reached out and took his hand, gently squeezing it, "You are my friend, of course you are, but I need you to remember who you really are."

"I'm afraid." Rogers said, looking down at the hook again, "I've worked so hard to be a good man, to turn my life around, I don't want to become a villain again."

"You're not a villain." Regina assured, "Captain Hook is a good man. You and he are one in the same."

Rogers nodded at her words, taking a deep breath to gather his courage before he let go of her hand and took hold of the hook. With a gasp, he fell to his knees, holding the hook close to his chest as centuries worth of memories hit him like a brick wall. Painful, depressing memories threatened to drag him down into darkness, but more recent lighter memories kept him afloat. It felt like hours as his mind tried to comprehend the overwhelming memories and sort them into the correct order. He was Rogers but he was also Hook and although that was dizzying initially, it seemed to make more sense as his mind calmed.

"Rogers?" Regina murmured gently, kneeling beside him, "Are you alright?"

"Alice. Where's Alice?" Captain Hook demanded, looking up at Regina.

"Welcome back, Captain." Regina said with a smile, "The sooner we work out how to break the curse without killing Henry or Lucy, the sooner you can get Alice back."

"Let's get on with it then." Hook chuckled, slowly getting to his feet.


End file.
